The present invention relates to a simulation apparatus, a simulation method, and a program.
Simulations of large-scale electronic control systems, such as automobiles, robots, and planes, have been executed by generating a simulation program using a conventionally known simulation modeling system, and without using expensive hardware for emulation. In this case, an electronic control system to be simulated is modeled as multiple functional blocks, which are executed in parallel to improve the speed of execution.